


Untitled Captain Canary Ficlet

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Missing moment from Left Behind.





	

Leonard Snart was not entirely surprised to see Sara Lance loitering outside the Waverider’s medbay, bottle of whiskey dangling from her hand. 

“Gideon fix you up?” 

“Good as new.” He held up his new hand for inspection, and Sara took it in her own, examining it curiously. 

“Impressive.” 

“And it takes a lot to impress you.” 

Sara shrugged slightly. “I’ve been to Nanda Parbat, and I’ve been dead, but a whole new hand - that‘s not something you see everyday. How’s it feel?” 

Snart smirked. He reached up and delicately fingered a lock of her hair. “Everything seems in good working order.” 

“Prove it.” 

Snart raised an eyebrow. 

Sara dug a pack of cards out of her pocket. “Deal.” 

“Give me the bottle.”


End file.
